


i saw here for the first time

by justafandommess



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, and is an original work, nothin special, that i just decided to post here, this is a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-10 00:18:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11115918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justafandommess/pseuds/justafandommess





	i saw here for the first time

It was a simple day, nothing remarkable. Yet it was the day that everything changed. The day that my life got flipped on it’s side, the day I finally realized something I never knew. It was a day full of revelations and happiness and finally, _finally,_ seeing. My eyes were opened that day, in a way I never thought possible. And yet, nothing about that day was remarkable. But at the same time, everything was. 

Her eyes glittered with the brightness of the sun, and yet they were the cool color of the ocean. Her smile lit up her entire face, creating a cavern of happiness that never seemed to end. And her laugh, god her laugh. It was the sound of angels singing, something that brought love into the world in a whole new way. I’m pretty sure her laugh could cure cancer.

The lazy smiles and smirks and giggles opened my eyes. We’d been friends for a while, always bantering and having a unique relationship. After all, it was hard to not be friends with someone you lived with. But I never considered it _love,_ at least, not the romantic kind. Sure, we’d snuggle up on the couch together occasionally, and when her head rested upon mine, I felt a little flutter in my chest. But in that day in the coffee shop, when I glanced over and finally saw her, not as my friend but as someone I could love, someone I wanted to wake up to every morning. That was the first time I really saw her. I could imagine the mornings as if they were normal. We’d wake up in bed together, lazy kisses and smiles as sunshine filtered through the room, giving her a halo of light just like the angel she was. She’d rest her head on my shoulder as we made coffee, and we’d hold hands as we ate breakfast together. Walking the dog was slow and happy, giggles falling down around us and filling us with a new warmth each day. And as we spent the rest of the day together, we’d be in love. We’d fall in love over and over, and I would never get tired of it.

And then I slipped out of my daydream and finally looked at her. And I could see it all, I could see the kisses and giggles and handholding. And my heart clenched in my chest, and my stomach filled with butterflies. And she gave me that innocent smile and that was the moment I knew I was a goner. Love was a funny thing, and when I finally saw her, love slapped me in the face.

So sure, I saw her for the first time that day. And every morning, when we wake up in bed together, I see her for the first time again and again. And I wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
